A New Feeling
by CoffeeCrumb
Summary: When Zatanna is invited to spend some time with the team on their day off, Robin didn't think he would be spending it with Zatanna. So when Zatanna 'kidnaps' Robin, both are in for a surprise. -Requested by ForeverFirePhoenix. Robin and Zatanna Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Ok, this was a request from ForeverFirePhoenix.

Um...not much to say, I did have a bit of trouble at first, but then it went smoother once Dick/Robin and Zatanna started chatting.

* * *

><p>"You're going down!"<p>

"Not if I take you down first Baywatch!"

"Oh, it's so on!"

The cries of Wally and Artemis cut through the tranquil silence. They stood face to face, glaring at each other, and both holding a snowball. The team had visited Happy Harbor Park on their day off, since it had snowed recently. Black Canary had thought it would be nice for the team to relax after the training exercise gone wrong. The team had agreed, growing sick of being confined to the Cave, and left immediately after Black Canary gave them permission.

They wore their winter clothes, hats, gloves, scarves etc**.**However, Dick, but his teammates only know him as Robin, had worn lighter clothing, a fall jacket, a hat and gloves but no scarf. He also had secretly brought his utility belt, even though the team had agreed no weapons. It was a wise move made by Kaldur, because if Artemis had brought her bow things could have turned ugly for Wally.

The two were bickering next to a rusted swing set. M'gann was sitting on the swing, her head turning to Artemis when she spoke, but then to Wally when he retorted. To her it was like watching a tennis match. She was fairly calm, but a little embarrassed, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Conner was standing next to her, growling and watching Artemis and Wally if they should suddenly strike out and harm M'gann accidentally.

M'gann had suggested bringing Zatanna along, telling Zatara that it would be a nice break for her. Zatara had hesitantly agreed, although threatening the team with death if they 'kidnapped' his daughter again.

Kaldur watched with slight amusement, his greyish green eyes shining with humor at Wally and Artemis's lame insults. He was leaning against a tree trunk, his arms hanging at his side.

On a bench a few feet away sat Dick, his hands buried in his jacket pockets and his nose bright cherry red from the frosty wind. His fall jacket was a dark gray, and his hat was black. Dark glasses hid his ocean blue eyes from the team, and black gloves covered his hands. He had still worn his sneakers, not wanting to wear the heavy winter boots. Alfred was probably going to kill Dick, if Batman didn't kill him first. A small smirk played at the edges of his mouth, while his eyes scanned the scenery nervously, watching for any signs of an attack or trap. He shook his head; the Bat's paranoia was starting to rub off on him.

He breathed in the sharp air, wincing when it rubbed against his raw throat. Maybe he should have worn warmer clothing. Dick gave a small hoarse cough, jerking Kaldur out of his thoughts as he glanced at Dick, troubled for the young boy. Dick sniffled. He shivered as the wind blew so hard it rattled the foundation of the playground. Blood roared in his ears and he sighed. He wasn't feeling the aster. More like the disaster. Heavy on the _dis. _

"Hey, you ok? You seem a little…cold." Zatanna said, her warm sweet breath blew slightly against his right ear. Dick, already on edge jumped up and fell into his fighting stance, only to find Zatanna standing behind the bench, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. She was wearing a light black winter jacket, probably suede, a woolen black hat and white gloves. She wore dark blue jeans and black winter boots. Dick saw a sliver of yellow underneath her jacket, she was probably wearing a yellow t-shirt or sweater.

"I'm fine." Dick's voice was void of any emotion, even though his insides squirmed uncomfortably.

"You're freezing your butt off Robin. Or should I say Rudolph."

"…So, why do you care?"

"Well, I thought while Kid Mouth and Arty Farty are arguing, and the rest of the team is busy, we could go warm up in a small café down the road from here."

Dick was speechless; he didn't know what to say. It was tempting; he had to admit, but still…

"Uh, I don't think I should—" Dick was cut off when Zatanna walked around the bench, grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the team.

"Ok, you had your turn when you kidnapped me when we searched for Red Tornado. Now it's my turn." Zatanna said with a sweet smile. A bit sly, but still sweet.

"Wait, are you kidnapping me?" Dick said a lopsided grin on his face as he gave a small snicker. No one ever dares to kidnap Batman's protégé, and when they do they get sent away in an ambulance. "Cause that means you're kidnapping—"

"That I'm kidnapping Batman's partner? Yeah I know. And it's not like you're kidnapping me, so dad can't get you into trouble. It's a win-win."

"You seem to forget Daddy Bats."

Zatanna snorted, her eyes shining with mischief. Before Dick knew it he was walking with Zatanna, holding her hand. He visibly tensed, and Zatanna stopped. The park was smaller, getting more out of focus as they walked farther away.

"Come on, we're almost there. Please Robin?" Zatanna pleaded, inching closer to him so that their noses nearly touched. Dick tried to swallow, getting nervous. He could smell Zatanna's perfume, Christmas spices, cinnamon with a hint of nutmeg and a little bit of chocolate, her bright jewel blue eyes shone with stars and her beautiful black hair was silky and smelled suspiciously of honey. Dick took a step back, frowning.

He looked around, seeing a few mini-shops, bookstores, jewelry, and candle stores. He guessed they were somewhere around the outskirts of the town. Far from the main city but not that far, maybe a couple of miles, and the park was a distance away. He could see the café from the peripherals of his vision.

Zatanna smiled again, leaning towards Dick. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the café, despite his protests. They stopped in front of the windows, decorated with paper and glass snowflakes. Zatanna brushed her hair away from her face, tucking the strands neatly behind her ears. She looked down, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Dick looked away, finding the paper snowflakes very interesting. He dug his hands into his pockets of his jacket, feeling his shoulders tense up, his mind a whirl of thoughts, about Batman, Zatara, Zatanna, Barbara, and the team. He felt himself blush as Zatanna flashed him another blinding smile. This was a new feeling…He never felt it before…Not even around Barbara did he feel this—this emotion. No, this was different. This was new.

Zatanna felt her heart race when she looked at Dick, his messy black hair falling just above his dark glasses. A nervous smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. She blushed, noticing his muscle toned body, his agile and lithe build…_Focus Zatanna! He's just a friend! Nothing more…right?_ She felt her mind race, her thoughts mixing with her feelings. This was a new feeling, an exciting feeling. She never felt this feeling before, not any of the boys at her school made her feel this way. This was different…And she liked it.

Dick noticed how Zatanna's blue eyes seemed to inch closer, and how the smell of cinnamon and spices wrapped around him. Zatanna's eyes were clouded, as if she wasn't sure what she was doing or what was happening. Dick felt beads of sweat roll down his face even though it was below freezing. He let out a shaky breath, feeling himself inch forward too. His eyes were glued to her eyes, and vice versa. The world dimmed around them, and it was just them. Nothing else. They didn't notice some of the couples in the café raise their eyebrows or stare at them. They didn't mind it when other people stopped and stared at them, suddenly silent, not wanting to interrupt the thick aroma of romance that surrounded the two teenagers like a bubble.

They stood nose to nose, Zatanna on her tiptoes and Dick leaning forward. They continued to slowly get closer, and before Dick could react, Zatanna leaned forward and they locked lips. It was then that the world exploded into a blinding burst of light. Soft snowflakes had drifted down, coating them in a white frosting.

Dick felt himself freeze. This couldn't be happening. No, it was happening, and he allowed it to happen. What was he thinking? Zatara would flay him alive! Batman would kill him, with the infamous Batglare. But it was worth it. This feeling…He liked it. This new feeling, it was….pleasant.

Zatanna felt her eyes close. Her mind emptied once she and Dick kissed. She felt odd, different. The feeling, that feeling…it felt good. Almost surreal. Without thinking she opened her eyes, her hands suddenly reaching towards Dick's glasses. Before Dick could even protest she gently took them off.

Dick jerked away as though he had received a slap on the face. His glasses, Zatanna took _off his glasses. _He quickly snatched them back, shoving them back on. His hands were shaking badly and Zatanna looked ashamed. Dick felt his blood run cold when he realized what he had just done. What they had just done. _Kissed_, we _kissed._ Zatara would kill him if he found out. Batman would kill him and Zatanna, she took off his glasses. No one was supposed to take off his glasses. They were his shield, his protection, his armor. And in that split second when they locked eyes, Dick felt exposed. He felt _vulnerable. _

"We should get back, before they notice we were gone." Dick's voice was emotionless, his face expressionless and his eyes hidden once more by the dark glasses. Zatanna nodded silently, not saying a word. She looked hurt and confused. Dick wanted to hug her, to comfort her, but no. He already pushed the limit.

They walked slowly back to the park. Neither one of them spoke, or looked at each other. When they arrived back at the park they had expected the team to be worried and looking for them, but instead they found that Wally and Artemis were still arguing and M'gann sat on the swing, being gently pushed by Conner. Kaldur turned around, seeing Dick and Zatanna.

"Have a nice stroll?" His voice was quiet, yet accusing. Like he knew they…kissed. Dick shuddered; he would die of embarrassment if the team found out, especially if Wally found out. Zatanna looked away, nodding lightly, smiling. Dick knew she was faking the smile; he was faking a smirk too, trying to hide his shock. They separated, Dick sliding back onto the bench, and Zatanna standing over by Kaldur. It was as if the kiss never happened, but it did happen. Dick closed his eyes, feeling his gut twist suddenly.

As Zatanna watched Dick, she felt confused. When they kissed he had felt, what, happy? But when she had removed his glasses, he had retreated back into his own cave. His solitude, he shut himself out from the world, refusing to acknowledge what they had done, what they had felt. She felt tears prick her eyes, and she quickly brushed them away. _Why…what happened?..._Zatanna though sadly, wishing she could comfort Dick, wishing he would comfort her. But no. He had locked himself up, trying to deny the feeling…Zatanna didn't understand Dick, but she did know that he was hurt. Whether it was from the training exercise or something that happened in his past, something had scarred him. Something that had broken his spirit, and ability to trust others…

_A few hours later at Wayne Manor_

Bruce ate in silence, his dark eyes trying to pry Dick's secret. When the boy had come home from the day off he was distracted. Something happened, but before Bruce could ask him, the boy had trudged upstairs, shutting himself in his room. Only Alfred's request that Dick should come down and have dinner at the table got him out of his room. And it was a good thing too; Bruce was considering breaking down the door to get him out. So Alfred had intervened, keeping the residents at peace, mostly. Bruce cut the steak too hard, bending the knife's tip. He cursed and Alfred whacked him with a napkin, Alfred had a strict no swearing at the table policy.

Bruce tried not to look at Dick across the table, remaining quiet. Dick however, noticed Bruce's behavior, giving him another reason not to tell him. But something churned inside of Dick, the feeling of wanting to tell Bruce. To tell Alfred. He stared down at his steak feeling nauseous. The feeling was picking at him, pestering him…

"I uh, k—." Dick began, only to falter and have the words die in his throat when Bruce looked up, glaring at him.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Dick squirmed. Bruce didn't even have to say anything to get Dick feeling uncomfortable.

"I uh…can't…finish the um…the steak…." Dick lied, even though he knew that Bruce knew he was lying. Bruce got up, clenching his jaw. He avoided Dick's eyes, and as he was about to walk out of the room…

"I kissed Zatanna!" Dick blurted out, looking down. He covered his face with his hands, expecting Bruce to shout at him, to ground him, and to threaten to tell Zatara. He was afraid to see Bruce's disappointed face. The face of Batman.

But when Dick covered his face, he didn't see Bruce raise his eyebrow at Alfred; he didn't see the corners of his mouth twitch in a small smile. Dick didn't see the knowing look Bruce shared with Alfred before he silently glided out of the room.

B R E A K * L I N E

_Well I sure had a very interesting day. _Dick thought. He flopped down on his bed, rolling over so he was laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. _Ugh, what am I supposed to tell Barbara…that I kissed Zatanna? She'd totally freak out._ He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. He didn't know whether he wanted to jump up and down and be extremely excited, or crawl in a hole and die. Of course he didn't prefer the latter, he quite liked living. _Crap. What if Zatara finds out? If he does then I'm a dead man…or is it teenager? _For a second he strayed from his thoughts, momentarily distracted.

Before he knew it he was arguing with himself…and losing.

"I shouldn't have acted so rude…"

"_You had a right to though, she took off your glasses, no one takes off your glasses."_

"But still, I should've apologized or something."

"_She should understand, and anyway, she should be apologizing to you for taking off your glasses."_

"Will you quit with the glasses?"

"_Bruce didn't seem bothered that you kissed Zatanna, but you didn't tell him about the glasses…I'm pretty sure if you did he would have totally flipped out."_

"But he wouldn't hurt her right?"

"_I don't know what he would do. But if Zatara—"_

"Yeah, if Zatara finds out I'm a dead man."

Dick's sub consciousness quieted down for a bit, allowing Dick to think over what had happened. He winced slightly when his phone suddenly buzzed, and he wrenched it out of his pocket, seeing Zatanna's picture on the caller ID. He smiled, a small smile, but still a smile none the less.

"Hello?"

"Oh, uh…hey Dick."

"Hey Zatanna."

Dick's insides fluttered for a moment, and, in that moment he thought maybe, just maybe, it might work out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Right, hope you liked it FFP :D I quite enjoyed righting, I don't know how I feel about the romancy part yet. This is my first love/romance story that I actually completed.

ForeverFirePhoenix: If you do not like it at all, then do not hesitate to ask me to redo the whole thing. Or maybe you want another request. I'm fine with either way. Hope you liked the mushy love between Zatanna and Dick/Robin. I had them feel awkward about it since they're teens who have to deal with saving the world and growing up. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**A/N: Before you kill me, probably horribly, I can explain. **

**I've been super busy. I'm a freshman now, in high school XD Awesome and exhausting. But...anyway...I'm taking advanced classes and I had a lot of homework and projects to complete, and I was really stressed out, and still am. I'm actually supposed to have a short story rough draft for English by friday, but I tried and...this happened :D ****I was stuck for a while, mostly because I was freaked out at so many favs, but it's not a bad thing, I love it :) I was still a little intimidated, and nervous I would fail you...etc.**

**And tonight I decided that, 'hey, since my short story is screwed anyway (Zombie outbreak, sad, I know -_- ) I might as well write chap 2 of ANF!' Of course, this is the first part, and I was supposed to be be in bed 2 hours ago, and its a school night. ****I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating for a year, almost. I'm going to try and update my other stories, but it might take some time, since I want to make sure I blow you guys away with the updated chapters :) **

**Takes places before invasion, but not quite at the end of season 1. Lol, I have no clue, actually when this specificlly takes places. Season 2 messed up things. Still love season 1 though :) **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>(A week or two after Chapter 1)<p>

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Dick slowly bit into a—peeled—banana. He was looking down at the floor, noticing how bright the tiles gleamed. He chewed slowly for a few seconds before swallowing, gazing up at the fridge opposite from him. His eyes seemed too heavy, as if they were weighed down. Taking another bite of the banana, he turned; tossing the peel into the silver trash can across the room.

_You'll be spending the night at your friend's, I'll be away for 3 days, and Alfred has vacation time._

_-bruce_

He groaned and rubbed his palms against his forehead. "Right, now to think up a crappy excuse for Barbara." He felt a headache coming on. Barbara wasn't the type of person who takes bad news well; she could hold a grudge for 'bout forever. She never really forgives people, not totally.

"Master Richard! Hurry up, or I fear you'll be late." Alfred's voice came from the door, carrying through the ridiculously large house—mansion, actually—and into the kitchen.

"Coming!" Dick ran his fingers through his gelled hair, taking one last look at the sticky note on the fridge before hurrying to Alfred, his mind already thinking up what to tell Barbara.

He had a feeling that it was going to be _such a great day_.

**BREAKLINE. PIE. BREAKLINE. PIE. BREAKLINE. PIE. BREAKLINE. PIE. **

He would have liked to say that he faced his fears and told Barbara, like the brave—and secret—superhero he was. But, he'd be lying. Dick had snuck into school, to his locker, and class, managing—quite easily—to avoid Barbara. He felt bad, ashamed really. At least he would have a couple more hours to live.

Dick slid into his seat as the bell rang, casually dropping his bag onto the floor by his desk with a relived sigh. He made it to his first class...thankfully. Getting out his binder and homework, Dick smiled. Maybe it wasn't going to be bad after all.

"_Richard Grayson, to the office, please."_

The classroom speaker squawked to life, startling everyone—except Dick, of course. The teacher looked away from the board she had been writing on a moment ago, staring at Dick. He stood up and walked to her desk, where she hastily wrote a note, handed it to him, and turned back to the board.

Dick walked out the door. Since when was he called to the office? Either it was an emergency, or...well...something else. He clutched the note, silently making his way to the staircase—he was on the top floor and the office was on the first.

"Well, at least I won't run into—" He stopped on the second flight of stairs, his eyes stuck on the redhead girl who walked around the corner. Apparently she must've noticed him too, because she stopped too, her eyebrows creased as if she was confused.

"...Dick? Where have you been!" She whispered. Even though she spoke quietly, her voice was still piercing. Dick gave a nervous laugh.

"I was late, and...I didn't have time to find you." He tried to smile reassuringly, as if to make her believe that it was an honest to goodness mistake, but she still glared at him.

"Really? So, you weren't avoiding me?

"Err-nope."

"You know that I know that you are lying, right?"

Instead of answering her question, Dick tried to change the subject, just wanting to be on his merry way, and away from her penetrating stare. "What brings up you...up these stairs?" Dick switched the note to his left hand, using his right to rub the back of his neck.

Barbara held up what she had been holding, a brightly colored pass with _Bathroom_ in big bold black letters. She raised an eyebrow, and Dick muttered 'Office'.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, did anyone see Rise of the Guardians? BECAUSE IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING AND HIT ME RIGHT IN THE FREAKING FEELS! I loved Jack Frost, 'cause he's awesome. I loved his tragic backstory, and...just...everything. Totally beat How to Train Your Dragon. Hands down. <strong>


End file.
